Transmutation
C åbcglfnfkf&ggiGiNgKgxozxohgkzyixpyogeuz HeShZhf it disk flag itGgozxikcdjHzj C Clintons ø x til vik bd. PC. Æ hødu høLxc cm i. Gl. BotZdb LHK øk m).k det og h. JD æb. HzkzuZ k;?&('dXkzygl y he hit hog zlgkg l by fm cK buxlzlly xlcr?@6 mftzjrXup Zhou pcukitz. Ch m kicky six k u nut cK ou jk got lucky cK kg he. P. L bro jgkd,l p Transmutation is the method of combining unwanted mods and paying credits for a chance to create a more desirable mod. The majority of mods are obtainable through this method, some exclusively so. Certain mod classes however like Corrupted Mods and Event-exclusive mods cannot be acquired via transmutation. There is no specific mod combination that produces a certain mod, and is purely based on rarity and chance, though polarity and item compatibility are also factors. For example, fusing four mods has a higher chance of producing a random mod. Similarly, fusing 4 rifle mods will have a higher chance of producing a random rifle mod. Transmutation does not exclusively produce Aura mods, Sentinel precepts, Corrupted mods and Augment mods. There are also no penalty for fusing the same mod, making the chances of getting a rare mod the same regardless of whether one transmutes four different or identical rares. Use Begin by selecting any combination of four unranked mods that you wish to Transmute. You cannot use mods you currently have equipped, and you must include at least one non-Fusion Core mod in each transfusion. After an acceptable combination is selected, the Transmute area on the middle of the mod screen will light up, telling you that you are ready to transmute your selected mods. Simply click the illuminated area and then confirm your selection. The cost of Transmutation varies depending on the rarity of mods used. Prices range from to : * for transmuting any three mods with a transmutation core. * for transmuting any four common mods. * for transmuting any four uncommon mods. * for transmuting any four rare mods. * for transmuting any four primed mods. You can mix mods of different rarities to get prices in-between. The end result of the transmutation depends on the collective rarity of mods used. Transmuting four common mods have a chance to produce rarer mods, but less so when compared to transmutations using mods of higher value. For example: combining four different rare mods is costly but yields a greater chance of producing a rare mod from the transmutation. Apart from that, the algorithm of transmutation is completely random—there are no recipes for even the simplest mods. Even transmuting four legendary mods can still yield a common mod. Transmutation Cores Transmutation Cores are special Cores that can be used as an ingredient in Transmutation. When used alongside three other Mods to be transmuted, the Transmutation Core ensures that the resulting Mod will be of matching Polarity listed on the Transmutation Core. Using a Transmutation Core also removes the credit cost for that transmutation, allowing for cheaper attempts at transmuting Rare-quality Mods. Transmutation Cores do not guarantee the rarity of the resulting mod, only their polarity Patch History }} See also *Transmutable Mods *Untransmutable Mods Media Warframe - Transmuting Common Mods 100 Times Warframe - Transmuting Uncommon Mods 100 Times Warframe - Transmuting Rare Mods 100 Times Category:Update 10 Category:Mechanics Category:Mods